Destructor Fleets (Tournament Edition)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | Destructor Fleets Motto: You Can Run, But You'll Only Die Tired. |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || October 18th, 2009 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founder || Pudge1975 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Rounds Existed In || 7, 8, 9 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || http://tournament.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Destructor+Fleets |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Co-Leaders | * Tyler Mattingly * Farmer John |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current TE Aqua Team Senator || * Dynasty of Grand Besaid |- | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Alliance Statistics |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Score | 4.01 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Member Count | 19 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Strength | 13,864 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Technology | 384 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Infrastructure | 2,733 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Nukes | 0 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Last Updated |December 24, 2009 (Round 9) |- |} Destructor Fleets is an aqua team Tournament Edition alliance founded near the end of Round 7. Foundings Late in October 2009, Pudge1975 had the great idea of creating a small, yet elite group of military experts from the War department of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and use them to form a small, strong alliance in Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. Soon, with his founding of the Dogs of War, he began using it as a way to train forces for the Mostly Harmless Alliance too. Before long, Pudge opened up Destructor Fleets to all of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, because of that, Destructor Fleets seems to maintain good levels of friendship with the Mostly Harmful Alliance and any MHA Gladiators that exist from round to round. Mostly Harmless Harmfulness This Tournament Edition alliance has mostly attached members from both the Mostly Harmless Alliance (Standard Edition) and the Mostly Harmful Alliance (Tournament Edition). As such it maintains decent ties with the Mostly Harmful Alliance, and shares many similar members from the Mostly Harmless Alliance, even using their flag as its main, yet unofficial flag. Destructor Fleets does however, carry out the legacy of the Harmful alliance by being Mostly Harmful to those who tread upon it's heals, defeating alliances where they have been outnumbered over 5:1. Overall, Destructor Fleets surely maintains a state of Mostly Harmless Harmfulness for many reasons. Wars Raids As of current, all whom have attempted to tech raid Destructor Fleets have failed and been repelled. Record Round 8: TPF vs DF – Mutual Agreement to end hostilities RE vs DF – Roman Empire sustained heavy comparative loses, debated whether it was a surrender by RE, or a truce that ended a war in which RE got hit hard Ordo Paradoxia vs DF – Unknown Army of Darkness vs DF – Mutual Agreement to end Hostilities Government Original Government The original government consisted of a commandant, a sergeant major, and three department heads, along with a communications expert, and some war staff. The three departments were Finance lead by Tyler Mattingly, Recruitment and Entry lead by Dynasty, and War lead by Queen Hoopdy 1st. Each department also had a small amount of staff. Pudge1975 was the first and only commandant of Destructor Fleets, the office of commandant was the office of the highest official. Jadoo1989 was the first and only Sergeant Major of Destructor Fleets, the office of Sergeant Major was the second highest office in Destructor Fleets. Scytale was the unofficial communications expert under this system of government. The original government of Destructor Fleets was the modified version of the Dogs of War government-like system, the sub-alliance group of the Mostly Harmless Alliance which founded Destructor Fleets. While a system of government similar to this one remains in effect for the Dogs of War, the current government of Destructor Fleets was initiated by the first and last commandant of Destructor Fleets. Current Government The curren government consists of two co-leaders. While many of the members of the former government still hold great influence due to the fact that the Destructor Fleets's forums are located within the Dogs of War Forums, and as such the government system of the Dogs of War will probably always have an impact on the Destructor Fleets government. Charter Preamble We, the members of Destructor Fleets, do establish this charter for the benefit of our alliance and so that we may continue to grow and prosper in Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. Article One: Membership A. The Co-Leaders of Destructor Fleets shall determine the qualifications of membership in Destructor Fleets. B. Members may choose to leave the alliance at anytime, in doing so they shall have left in good standing. C. The Co-Leaders may, by a 2/2 vote, expel a member from Destructor Fleets. Article Two: Government Section One: Co-Leaders A. The alliance of Destructor Fleets shall be lead by two Co-Leaders. B. Co-Leaders shall serve indefinite terms, or until they choose someone to replace them. C. If a Co-Leader doesn’t choose someone to replace them before resigning, then the membership of Destructor Fleets shall elect someone to replace them. D. The Co-Leaders may, by a 2/2 vote, Declare War, Sign and Cancel Treaties, Remove and Appoint and Replace Ministers, Expel a member, and do almost anything else to lead the alliance. Section Two: Ministers A. There shall be three Ministers, those of War, Recruitment, and Trades. B. Ministers shall be appointed by the Co-Leaders by a 2/2 vote for Indefinite terms, or until they choose to resign, or are removed by a 2/2 vote of the Co-Leaders. C. Ministers and Co-Leaders shall have the power to appoint staff to assist them. D. The Ministry of War shall be responsible for organizing War efforts and doing War related things assigned to them by the Co-Leaders. E. The Ministry of Recruitment shall be responsible for Recruiting Nations to Destructor Fleets, and for guiding them through any entry requirements prescribed by the Co-Leaders. The Ministry of Recruitment shall also be responsible for any in game mailing that needs to be done for the alliance. F. The Ministry of Trades shall be responsible for Auditing Nations, making and maintaining any guides Destructor Fleets may create, and for constructing and organizing trades for the members of Destructor Fleets. Section Three: Other Positions A. The Ministers and Co-Leaders may make alliance positions as needed B. Administrators can be appointed by the Co-Leaders C. The Co-Leaders shall decide on the alliance’s team senate candidate Article Three: Amendments A. An amendment may be proposed by any member of the alliance, it will be voted on for 48 hours with all members being asked to vote, the amendment shall require 3/4ths of the votes to be in favor of it to pass. B. Both Co-Leaders along with the three Ministers may make amendments to this charter by a 4/5ths vote. Any Amendment made this way may be vetoed via a petition poll by the membership up to 72 hours after the Co-Leaders and Ministers have published the amendment. Petition polls shall last for 48 hours, with all members of the alliance being messaged about them and asked to vote in them, the petition poll shall require a 4/5ths vote to veto the amendment made by the Co-Leaders and Ministers. Article Four: Signatures Ratified on {Month} {Day} {Year} by Destructor Fleets. Signed, Farmer John, Co-Leader Tylermattinglyb, Co-Leader Dynasty, Charter Author Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliances Category:Aqua team alliances (Tournament Edition)